Transformers NeXT: La llamada del deber
by BlackGrimlock
Summary: Los autobots luchan para mantener la existencia de la tierra oculta de los decepticons. Pero un día comienzan a aparecer indicios de que la invasión ya ha comenzado. Un crossover ambientado en el mundo de éX-Driver; un futuro donde los autos son dirigidos por computadora y nadie conduce vehículos de gasolina excepto un grupo de expertos encargados de detener autos fuera de control.
1. Prólogo

_Cybertron, nuestro mundo, fue hace mucho tiempo una de los planetas más resplandecientes del universo. Pero ahora no es más que una tierra baldía, victima de una feroz guerra civil entre autobots y decepticons. El energon, combustible esencial para los cybertronianos, dejó de correr por sus venas. Al ser incapaz de sustentar la vida, nos vimos forzados a abandonarlo en busca de nuevas fuentes de energía. Pero pese a la muerte de nuestro hogar, la guerra continuó, extendiéndose por el espacio como un incendio que devoraba sin compasión a otros mundos. Nuestros enemigos buscaban apoderarse de cualquier beta de energon, sin importar que para eso debieran erradicar a los habitantes de otros planetas. Fue por eso que nos dividimos por la galaxia para combatir a los decepticons dondequiera que aparecieran; teniendo éxito algunas veces y fallando en muchas otras. _

_En el caos de las batallas, dimos con un hallazgo inesperado; un mundo que pese a carecer de energon puro, era rico en otros recursos que podían ser refinados en este. Gracias a su ubicación, distante de los conflictos principales, había logrado pasar desapercibido hasta el momento. Pero si nosotros habíamos dado con él, los decepticons también podrían hacerlo. Y eso no podiamos permitirlo._


	2. La llamada del deber, parte 1

Las personas recorrían las calles con tranquilidad, concentradas en sus asuntos, disfrutando del día. Nadie prestaba especial atención a los vehículos computarizados que circulaban junto a ellos. El silencio con el que se desplazaban las máquinas contrastaba tanto con el ruido de los ahora obsoletos vehículos a combustible, que un ambiente de calma flotaba en los alrededores.

En medio de la trivialidad de ese día nadie notó el automóvil teledirigido estacionado en una esquina. El censor del frente hacia pensar en un ojo que podía verlo todo y de hecho así funcionaba el sistema de conducción automática. Tan acostumbrados estaban los ciudadanos a estos detalles, que no notaron el cambio de color del censor, ni la breve descarga de energía que ardió en los controles que ocupaban el lugar donde solía estar el volante.

El automóvil arrancó sin que nadie lo abordara y aceleró hacia un grupo de gente reunida afuera de un café.

La onda de calor llevaba varios días sobre la ciudad, pero todo indicaba que ya llegaba a su final. Al menos eso era lo que parecía aquella tarde en que una brisa fresca comenzó a soplar. Esta se deslizó por las cortinas e ingresó a la habitación para caer sobre el chico que descansaba en la cama. Su cuerpo seguía húmedo por la ducha que acababa de darse y solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos. Pese a lo molesto del clima, una preocupación más profunda era lo que lo mantenía inquieto. Podía notarse en su mirada que no tenía la cabeza dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Al contrario, recordaba un día específico en Londres que había tenido lugar dos años atrás.

Hasta ese momento trabajaba para el éX solo en casos de emergencia. Sus habilidades como conductor eran reconocidas, si, pero nadie lo tomaba en serio por su edad. Decían que le faltaba madurar, lo cual lo hacía enfurecer y lo llevaba a actuar de manera diferente a otros niños. Mientras que los de su edad se divertían, él se centraba en perfeccionarse en el manejo y en la mecánica solo para ganarse su lugar. Al final todo ese sacrificio tuvo recompensa el día que le informaron que sería transferido a Japón. Al principio no pudo creerlo y de hecho no lo hizo hasta que aterrizó en el aeropuerto con su Super Seven.

Ese era el día que recordaba y desde entonces mucho había cambiado, el mismo tenía una nueva personalidad. Pasó por varias situaciones extremas y conoció a muchas personas que influyeron en él. Pero ahora, dos años después, estaba a punto de perderlo todo.

Volteó hacia la mesa de luz donde el portátil mostraba el mail recibido hacia dos semanas. Lo releyó por arriba, identificando las palabras que tanto lo perturbaban: "debido a la falta de accidentes en los últimos seis meses…", "… arreglando los detalles para su regreso a Londres.". Tan simple como eso, el sistema de conducción automática había sido perfeccionado y los autos fuera de control parecían ser cosa del pasado. Siempre supo que ese día llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido. Sin accidentes, no había razón para que siguiera en Japón, así que el traslado era inevitable. Aun cuando en Londres tampoco hubiera nada que hacer, pues en todo el mundo ocurría lo mismo.

Había hablado con el comandante, pero este solo confirmó sus temores; nada podía hacerse. Solo le quedaba esperar que el papeleo estuviera terminado y aceptar las órdenes de la central. Extendió el brazo y alcanzó el portátil, cerrando el mail para abrir una carpeta de fotos. Todas eran del tiempo que llevaba en Japón, pero buscaba una en particular. La conservaba del día en que la cadena de televisión filmara el documental sobre ellos. Ahí estaban los tres, sentados en el asfalto y sonriéndole a la cámara. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro de Lisa por unos minutos antes de dar un suspiro de frustración.

Cerró el portátil y se incorporó, pensando en la forma en que le diría a ella y a Lorna que volvería a Londres. Hasta ahora no había tenido el valor de hacerlo y mientras tanto los días seguían pasando. Miró por la ventana y se incorporó al ver que el Estratos y el Lotus estaban de vuelta, lo que significaba que sus compañeras habían regresado del cine. Demasiado pronto, pero tenía que hacerlo, no ganaría nada ocultándolo por más tiempo. Se vistió con pereza y salió del cuarto.

Bajó a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa, ensayando mentalmente lo que diría. Pero solo le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de que sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no lograría estar listo. Reclinó la frente contra la superficie de la tabla y dio un quejido de resignación. Permaneció de esa forma por unos instantes, esperando a que la puerta se abriera y llegara el momento de decirlo todo.

Un pitido que creyó que nunca volvería a oír resonó en la cocina y asombrado observó el comunicador de su muñeca. Presionó los diminutos botones para atender a la llamada y el rostro de Nina apareció en la pantalla.

—Atención, un automóvil fuera de control apareció en la ciudad.

Esa era la última noticia que esperaba recibir en aquellos momentos, y a la vez fue la mejor que pudo haber escuchado. Sabía que algo extraño sucedía pues lo había notado en el rostro de Nina; además, un accidente justo ahora que el sistema había sido perfeccionado, el primero en medio año. Un mal presentimiento recorrió su espalda, pero aun así, no importaba lo que estuviera pasando, una vez más eran necesarios los conductores éX. Un repentino entusiasmo lo hizo levantarse de un saltó y salir corriendo de la casa.

Llegó hasta el garaje en donde aguardaba su Super Seven y en menos de un minuto estuvo listo. No tardo mucho en dejar la central alcanzando a Lisa y Lorna, que se habían adelantado gracias a que se encontraban junto a sus autos cuando se dio la emergencia.

—Llegas tarde mocoso —dijo Lisa por el micrófono con su usual tono burlón.

—No me molestes. A diferencia tuya no estaba sin hacer nada.

—¡Enano odioso!

—Pero si soy más alto que tú.

Aquella discusión era solo un juego al que ambos se habían acostumbrado con el tiempo. Y para que negarlo, lo disfrutaba de la misma forma en que disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con ella.

—No se distraigan —dijo Lorna con tranquilidad—. Nos acercamos al objetivo.

**CINCO AÑOS ATRAS**

La sala de reuniones estaba ocupada por un pequeño grupo que operaba en el más absoluto secreto. Nadie que no perteneciera a las esferas más altas del poder sabía de esa asamblea. Los líderes del mundo se hallaban inquietos pese a estar presentes por medio de videoconferencias. Todos sospechaban de aquella misteriosa convocatoria que había llegado a ellos de manera cifrada a través de mensajes electrónicos captados por los sistemas de defensa. De eso ya había transcurrido un año y en ese día se cumplía la fecha que los misteriosos emisores habían fijado.

A diferencia de los políticos, los presentes en carne y hueso no habían dudado en asistir para regular todo. Alguien debía supervisar el sofisticado equipo de comunicación empleado allí; los mismos que habían sido creados para sintonizar la frecuencia entregada en los mensajes que organizaron aquello. Frecuencia de la que solo se sabía que no era de origen terrestre.

Cuando se realizó este descubrimiento, se creó una organización secreta a la que se le encargó investigar el asunto. Ellos eran quienes en ese día histórico, operaban los equipos.

—Caballeros —dijo quien estaba al mando a los líderes mundiales—. Es la hora.


	3. La llamada del deber, parte 2

Lisa disparó al último censor que seguía activo haciendo que el vehículo activara los frenos de emergencia. Les había llevado más tiempo del que pensaron arrinconarlo, pero al final lograron pararlo después de que doblara a la derecha en una intersección. Al principio creyeron que las dificultades eran fruto de tanto tiempo de inactividad, pero no tardaron en comprender que había algo fuera de lo común en ese automóvil. Mas ahora tenían un sentimiento de satisfacción al completar la misión; el objetivo se hallaba a cinco metros de ellos, con el Lotus tras él, el Estratos por delante y el Super Seven en el flanco derecho. Los jóvenes descendieron y se acercaron a él.

—¿Están bien? -preguntaron Lisa y Souichi al mismo tiempo.  
>Pero entonces notaron algo extraño; no solo no se habían activado las bolsas de aire, sino que no había nadie en el asiento del "conductor". Durante la persecución no habían tenido tiempo de fijarse en eso por las dificultades que les había dado el objetivo. De la misma manera, en ese momento no podían ver que la computadora de navegación ubicada en el tablero de la maquina se apagaba, solo para volver a encenderse, pero esta vez mostrando una imagen.<p>

No cualquier imagen, sino un extraño emblema de color violeta.

Ante los sorprendidos jóvenes, el auto que debería haber quedado inutilizado al bloquearse sus censores, volvía a encenderse dando marcha hacia atrás. Lo hizo con tal rapidez que Lorna apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar a un lado, salvándose de ser atropellada. El Lotus no contó con la misma suerte, pues el vehículo enloquecido lo embistió con violencia apartándolo de su camino. El metal chilló ante el impacto y varias chispas salieron volando, pero eso no detuvo a la máquina. Al contrario, continuó su camino hasta el centro de la intersección y esta vez se internó por la calle de la izquierda. Todo ocurrió en tan solo cinco segundos.

Lisa corrió hacia su amiga y arrodillándose a su lado la tomó por los hombros.

—Lorna ¿Estás bien?

—Si —respondió la chica todavía sorprendida.

Souichi se tranquilizó al ver que ella estaba bien, pero al alzar la vista hacia el camino seguido por el objetivo, una nueva sorpresa vino a él. A cien metros de la intersección, el auto se había detenido como si los aguardara y más aun, parecía hacerlo de manera desafiante. Las chicas se percataron de la consternación de su compañero y al notar que era lo que lo había dejado así, compartieron la sensación.

—¡Desgraciado! Se está burlando de nosotros —dijo Lisa apretando el puño.

—Eso es ridículo, es un auto teledirigido, no una persona —respondió Souichi antes de correr hacia su Super Seven—. Lo que significa que tenemos que detenerlo.

Ver a Souichi actuar de manera tan alterada fue otra sorpresa para las jóvenes, pero la situación lo ameritaba, así que hicieron lo mismo. El Lotus ya no podría continuar la persecución, lo cual forzó a Lorna a subir al Estratos con Lisa. Una vez más se lanzaron tras el objetivo que reanudó la fuga.

—¡Lorna! ¿Estás bien?

Era el comandante Munakata quien hablaba por el auricular que llevaba la chica en la oreja. En su tono de voz podía notarse la doble preocupación que lo invadía; Lorna no solo era uno de los pilotos a su mando, sino también su nieta.

—Si —respondió ella—. El Lotus quedó averiado, pero continuó la persecución con Lisa.

—Bien. Escuchen, ese no es un automóvil ordinario y no tenemos datos al respecto. Lo más probable es que sea una modificación ilegal reciente. Calculamos su rumbo; se dirige a la zona industrial. El área se encuentra desocupada a esta hora, así que no hay peligro de que terceros resulten heridos. Lo que trató de decirl es que procedan con extrema precaución, no sabemos de lo que es capaz el objetivo.

—Tonterías —dijo Lisa llena de confianza—. Le demostraremos a esa máquina verdadero espíritu ¿Verdad Souichi?

—¡Si!

Hubo tanta seriedad en su tono de voz que no pasó desapercibida para su compañera.

—¿Y ahora que le pasa? —se preguntó arqueando una ceja.

El automóvil giró en la siguiente curva internándose en una red de grandes fábricas. Sin esperar a que discutieran el plan, Souichi se colocó junto a él, observándolo con atención; había algo en él que le daba un mal presentimiento. En respuesta la máquina aceleró, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, pero el chico se las arregló para alcanzarlo de nuevo. Lisa observó sus maniobras en silencio, pero sin dejar de preguntarse que le sucedía a su compañero. Aquella forma tan imprudente de actuar no era propia de él. Su actitud también había sido extraña en los últimos días, pero no tuvo el valor de preguntarle que le sucedía. En ese momento se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, y expresó esa preocupación de la única manera que sabía.

—Idiota ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿No es obvio? Trato de detenerlo.

—No sabes que sucede con ese auto. Necesitamos planear una estrategia.

No tenía palabras para describir lo extraño que le resultaba sonar más madura que él. Por lo general ella era la impulsiva y no fue la única que notó el cambio.

—Lisa tiene razón. Souichi…

Lorna se detuvo al ver las luces de la calle reflejándose contra pequeñas piezas de metal que salían disparadas por debajo del vehículo. Pequeñas pero filosas y que se esparcieron por la calle como un enjambre de mosquitos. Lisa debió hacer varias maniobras para esquivarlas, pero ni con toda su habilidad pudo evitar que dos de los neumáticos fueran reventados. Lo que si logró fue detener el Estratos antes de que se estrellara contra un poste de luz. Todo esto lo contempló el joven por el retrovisor lateral.

—¡¿Están bien?!

Sin detenerse, Souichi esperó a que la respuesta llegara por el comunicador. Volvió a mirar al objetivo solo para descubrir que por una de las ventanas asomaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña cámara. La lente roja permaneció clavada en él por unos instantes, haciendo varios acercamientos hasta que regresó al interior del vehículo. Nuevamente la velocidad aumentó, poniendo una distancia considerable entre ellos. El chico no se dejó intimidar y forzando al máximo al Super Seven comenzó una nueva aproximación. El motor rugía con fuerza en la noche y el viento golpeaba su rostro con furia sacudiendo sus cabellos. De ser otra la situación habría disfrutado de ese momento.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

La voz de Lisa llegando a través del comunicador lo serenó; los pocos segundos transcurridos desde el accidente le parecieron horas.

La joven mientras tanto se asomó por la ventana del auto para contemplar el lugar donde habían caído las piezas de metal. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que casi todas habían desaparecido y las pocas que quedaban rodaban hacia una alcantarilla. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Ignorando esto, Souichi continuaba con la persecución aun más decidido que antes. _"¿Qué diablos eres?"_, pensaba con la vista fija en el objetivo. Su comunicador comenzó a devolverle estática que apenas le permitía oír las palabras del comandante.

—Souichi… Perdiendo la… Interferencia.

Pero el joven dejó de escuchar al ver lo que sucedía con el automóvil; el baúl se abrió con un zumbido y en su interior un extraño mecanismo comenzó a movilizarse. Lo que en un principio parecía un conjunto de piezas sin sentido, terminó luciendo como algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Ante él había aparecido un extraño propulsor cilíndrico que ardía con un destelló azulado. Ese destelló se extendió por todo el vehículo formando una especie de circuito en la carrocería.

Una gran explosión de luz lo encegueció y acto seguido todo se volvió oscuro.


End file.
